


With Love, Magnus Lightwood-Bane

by HopeSilverheart



Series: Dearest Alexander [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Epistolary, Fluff, Gratuitous Smut, Jia let them go on their honeymoon, Letter-sex, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Magnus and Alec just miss each other a lot, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Phone Calls, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeSilverheart/pseuds/HopeSilverheart
Summary: Whilst his husband is stuck in Idris, Magnus sends Alexander letters to make up for their time apart. Everything's sweet until Alec decides to play along and make things a little bit more heated.Or: Letter-sex, Letter-fluff, and Malec really wanting to see each other again.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Dearest Alexander [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765333
Comments: 27
Kudos: 176





	With Love, Magnus Lightwood-Bane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AceOnIce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOnIce/gifts).



> I blame Amelia for this one too.

_My dearest Alexander,_

_You may have only been gone for a day, but my heart aches as though it has been years. You own a piece of my soul, darling, and I hope you know how hard it is for me to see it leave with you._

_I hope Idris treats you well, because New York City is nothing without you. I hope you find all the wonders of the world there, because I can’t accept living without you for anything less than that. Your siblings are miserable, your shadowhunters have fallen behind on their duty, and the sun hasn’t come out once since your departure._

_I know you promised to be back as soon as possible, but even that won’t be soon enough. I miss you, Alexander, more than I thought I could. There is very little I wouldn’t do if it meant I got to hold you in my arms for a few moments. If I could portal myself through those wards, I would do it in an instant._

_By magic, Alexander, what have you done to me? I spend my days looking at your ring and wondering if tomorrow will be the day when you finally return and take me on that honeymoon you promised. Your mother says it’s sweet, but I find it sickening. I’m a selfish man, Alexander: I want you here even though being in Idris is what makes you happy._

_I hope someday, you’ll find happiness in me, too._

_With love,_

_Magnus Lightwood-Bane._

* * *

“I just received the strangest letter.”

Magnus only hummed in response and Alec rolled his eyes, wishing his husband could see how exasperated he was over the phone. He loved the man, really, but he was so frustratingly secretive sometimes.

“Magnus, I’m a phone call away, was that whole… thing truly necessary?” he sighed. “Don’t get me wrong, it was lovely, but you made it sound like I was off at war or something. Besides, you already know how happy I am when I’m by your side. If my stay in Idris bothers you so much, I could be back in a flash, you know that, right?”

“ _Of course I know that_ ,” Magnus scoffed. “ _I just thought it would be a nice gesture. Did you not appreciate it?_ ”

“I suppose I did?” Alec answered uncertainly. Honestly, he loved the letter because it screamed of Magnus, but he preferred hearing his husband’s voice to reading his words. “It was still a bit…”

“ _A bit nothing_ ,” Magnus cut him off, smile evident in his voice. _“If you appreciated it, I expect an answer. As soon as possible, of course. You wouldn’t want to make your husband wait too long._ ”

“Magnus, I’m not going to-”

The line cut off, leaving Alec to stare at his phone incredulously. Was his husband seriously going to make him write a letter? He had just wanted to talk to Magnus for a few hours, and now he was going to have to find a way to top what his husband had sent him earlier that day.

Thankfully, he was much more eloquent on paper than he was in real life. Magnus wouldn’t know what hit him.

* * *

_My love,_

_You do not know how much your letter warmed my heart. I was starting to think you had forgotten about me, cariño, but I am glad to see that is not the case. Life without you is lonely, Magnus, and it makes me wish I had never left New York City._

_Idris is beautiful, of course, and filled with more wonders than you could imagine, but none of them come close to matching your splendour. Do you know how hard it is to find something that makes me feel even a fraction as alive as you do? I miss you, my dearest husband, more than I’ve ever missed anyone._

_At least you still have our home to come back to every night. I hope you haven’t erased the traces of my life there already. I hope a week and a half wasn’t enough to cut me out of your space. I hope you look at our bed every day and think about the last time we lay there together. Do you remember how good it felt when you made love to me, Magnus? Or have you already forgotten what heat and desire feel like?_

_How I wish I could be in your arms right now, Magnus. I’m afraid memories of you will never be enough for me. I wish someone had told me how unbearable my time without you would be before I left. I wish you had asked me to stay, cariño, because I would have accepted your offer as soon as the words slipped past your lips. I shall be back from Idris as soon as I can be, however work is keeping me occupied and I fear it may be a long time before I can return to New York._

_I wish you and my family well, please wait for me and dream of our honeymoon until I can be at your side again._

_All my love,_

_Alexander Lightwood-Bane._

* * *

“What on earth was _that_ , Alexander?”

His husband chuckled through the phone and Magnus huffed indignantly. He should have known Alexander would get competitive and completely throw him off balance. Frankly, he hadn’t expected his husband to go through with the whole charade.

He had thought the shadowhunter would stay away for a couple of days before begging Magnus to call him back. So when, after three days, Magnus had received nothing but a letter, he had been rightfully frustrated. Of course his Alexander had to go ahead and do the opposite of what he had planned.

“ _A letter?”_ Alexander answered innocently. “ _Or at least, I hope that’s what you’re talking about, because I haven’t done anything else in the last couple of days but write that letter and fill out paperwork_.”

“But _why_?” Magnus whined.

“ _Because you asked me to, of course_ ,” Alexander replied, his voice light and teasing. “ _Now excuse me, but I’m waiting for a letter from my husband. I doubt he’d be happy to hear I’ve been accepting phone calls from strangers_.”

“Alexander!”

“ _Two can play this game, Magnus._ ”

Oh, yes indeed. If Alexander thought he was going to win this, he was mistaken. There was no way he would let his husband out-romance him. Especially not after that little trick Alexander pulled by mentioning their sex life. If he wanted to go there, Magnus would go there.

* * *

_My dearest Alexander,_

_I long for you, my husband, more than I have ever longed for anything. I lay in our bed every night, your scent still covering our sheets, and my hands are nowhere near enough to satisfy my desires. You asked if I remembered the feel of your body against mine, and truly, how could I not?_

_You always feel so good in me, Alexander, moving faster than my hand ever could. How am I supposed to take care of myself after being so spoiled by your attentions? I’ve tried it all, sayang, but my fingers simply cannot replace yours. Do you think about me too, or am I the only one who pictures us together?_

_I want you on your knees again, Alexander. I want you stretched around me so beautifully, choking and crying as you did last time. Do you remember it, or shall I send you the picture I took? I look at it every night and come to it, screaming your name. Can you hear me all the way in Idris, can you imagine me begging for you? Do you beg for me too?_

_I miss your body almost as much as I miss you, which is saying a lot. Think of me whilst you sleep, Alexander, just as I shall think of you. I hope to hear from you soon. Don’t make me wait too long, will you?_

_With love,_

_Magnus Lightwood-Bane_

* * *

“You _cheat_!”

Alec pouted as his husband burst out laughing. That last letter hadn’t been fair at all. He might have been the one to mention their little love-making sessions in the first place, but the vivid descriptions Magnus had sent him…

They had made him feel hot and bothered and he hadn’t even had Magnus in his bed to satisfy him. He had to agree with his husband; his own hand had nothing on Magnus’, on his tongue and his lips and his long fingers covered in rings, and…

He groaned out loud, huffing indignantly at the giggles coming from Magnus’ side of the line. He should have known his husband would only grow more devious after Alec’s letter. Their little game was going to kill him if he stayed in Idris for more than a month. Just the thought of a month without his husband was torturous.

“Magnus,” he whined. “That was completely unfair.”

“R _eally? Did you not like what I wrote? It took me so long to come up with that letter, Alexander. You wound me with your callous words._ ”

“That’s not what I meant and you know it!” Alec exclaimed, wondering if it would be rude to hang up before Magnus could answer.

“ _You’re the one who insisted on continuing this game of ours, sayang_ ,” Magnus said huskily. A shiver made its way down Alec’s spine. “ _Are you telling me you’re already giving up? I would hate to win because of a forfeit, but if that’s the way you want things to be…”_

“Who said anything about giving up?” Alec said, suddenly determined to show Magnus how far he was willing to go for his husband. “It’s not like we haven’t sexted before. Besides, you’ve given me so many wonderful ideas. I’d stay and talk to you about how much I want you to fuck me, but I have a husband waiting for me to send an equally filthy letter back to him.”

“ _Alexander, don’t you dare hang up on me right now_.”

Alec did it anyways. If Magnus thought he had been about to earn a round of phone sex, he was delusional. Alec was nothing if not patient.

* * *

_My love,_

_Do you have any idea how affected I was by your last letter? You’ve always been able to set me on fire with your hands and mouth, but I had no idea that particular skill extended to your words. I wish I could tell you I preserved the parchment perfectly, but I’d be lying. It was stained within a matter of minutes, and I have to say it looks even better now than it did before._

_Do you know what tipped me over the edge, Magnus? The thought of you choking me. You know how much I love having your dick in my mouth, making me feel so full and content. It seems even the mere mention of it is enough to make me come embarrassingly quickly. However, we both know there are other ways in which you love to take control._

_Do you remember what happened after our wedding? Do you remember pinning me down with your magic until I couldn’t move? Do you remember how good it felt, your energy flowing through me as you fucked me slowly? I’d do anything to feel like that again, Magnus. Every day I spend without your cock buried deep inside me makes it a day too long, in my opinion._

_I miss feeling you come inside me, miss how sensitive I feel afterward, miss hearing you scream my name. When I see you again, I’ll make sure I’m ready for you, all stretched out and eager to be taken over and over until I can barely breathe. Would you like that, cariño?_

_I miss you so much, Magnus. Not just for the sex – although I definitely miss that. I miss waking up with you, miss your terrible coffee, and babysitting Madzie with you and cuddling on the couch as we watch those horrible reality tv shows. Idris is nothing compared to you, Magnus, and it takes every ounce of my self-control for me not to jump through a portal and come back to the loft every time I’m in the Gard._

_All my love,_

_Alexander Lightwood-Bane_

_PS: Enjoy the picture, I’m sure it’ll be a nice addition to your collection._

* * *

“Fuck, Alexander.”

Magnus was breathless, having just finished reading his husband’s letter – and finished other things, as well, which he was sure Alexander would pick up on based on how wrecked he sounded.

“ _I know, Mags, I know_ ,” his husband answered softly.

Magnus wasn’t even surprised to feel tears well up in his eyes. He was always emotional after sex, and that apparently applied to letter-sex too. Without Alexander to hold him close and rub soothing circles into his back, Magnus felt strangely bereft.

“I miss you so much, darling,” he whispered, his voice cracking slightly. “Damn it, when are you going to be back? I don’t think I can take this for much longer. I’ve started decorating our loft with pictures of you, which can’t be a good sign.”

“ _Just a week longer, Mags,_ ” Alexander replied. “ _Jia has almost figured things out and found someone permanent for the position. I just need to stay here until that person arrives, alright? After that, I’ll be all yours for as long as you want. I’ll make sure i’ll be with you when you come down from your high and I’ll hold you for hours on end. We’ll go on our honeymoon and forget about the rest of the world for a while. It’s going to be perfect.”_

“Of course it is,” Magnus smiled, wiping away his tears. “I love you, Alexander.”

“ _I love you too, Magnus_.”

* * *

_My dearest Alexander,_

_I think I’m going to have to admit defeat, sayang. I miss you too much to put into words. There are so many things I want to tell you, but they’ll have to wait until I can hold your hand and kiss your lips again. Not even our phone calls have been enough to stave off my loneliness, darling._

_You promised I would only have to wait a few days longer, and I hope you stay true to your word. Any longer and I might just tear through Idris’ wards to get to you. Jia can go screw herself, as can the rest of the Clave. You belong in New York City, by my side, and I’ll make sure they know that in the future._

_I’m waiting, my love, just as I promised. Now it’s your turn to uphold your end of our deal. Come back to me, Alexander._

_With love,_

_Magnus Lightwood-Bane_

* * *

“Alexander, it’s been seven days. You should be talking to me in person, not over the phone.”

Alec chuckled, reaching for his keys and sliding them into the lock. The line went dead and footsteps echoed on the other side of the door. Alec grinned widely, putting his bag down just as Magnus threw the door open, a hopeful look on his face.

As soon as he spotted Alec, his gaze softened and his features brightened. Raziel, Alec had missed him.

They crashed into each other painfully, clinging onto each other’s clothes and arms and faces and anything else they could reach. Alec thought he might have been crying with happiness and relief, but he didn’t care. He was finally in Magnus’ arms again. A month shouldn’t have felt that long but without his husband? It had felt like an eternity.

He pulled away from Magnus just enough to lean back in and kiss him passionately. He kissed him with everything he had, shoving all his longing and desire and love and eagerness into it and feeling it reflected back in the frantic movement of Magnus’ hands around his neck.

When they broke apart, panting and breathing deeply, there were matching smiles on their faces.

“I’ve missed you so much, _cariño_ ,” Alec murmured, rubbing his nose against Magnus’ lovingly. “I don’t know how we lasted so long, but let’s never do that again, alright? I’m not sure I could take it.”

“Agreed,” Magnus chuckled breathlessly. “I barely made it through this time. I’m definitely not looking for a repeat of this particular situation. Magic, I’ve missed you so goddamned much, _sayang_. You’ve completely ruined me, Alexander. I don’t think I know how to live without you anymore.”

“Well then, at least we’re on the same page,” Alec smiled softly. It felt so good to just stand there in the safety of Magnus’ arms, feeling his husband’s warmth seep into his skin and his magic dance around them joyfully.

They basked in each other’s presence for a while longer, and then Magnus’ smile turned teasing and his gaze mischievous. Alec had missed it so much; pictures didn’t do his husband justice.

“Now, my dear Alexander,” Magnus murmured into Alec’s ear. “I believe we have a honeymoon to plan and lots of lost time to catch up on. I seem to remember a particularly pleasant offer on your part. I wonder, dear husband, if you’re as prepared as you promised you’d be.”

“I’m a man of my word, Magnus,” Alec answered just as quietly, a smirk playing on his lips.

“Well then,” Magnus breathed out, pupils dilated and full of a heat Alec had missed almost as much as he had missed the rest of his husband. “Bedroom.”

Who was Alec to deny his husband anything?

After all, they had a month of longing and pent-up energy to make up for, and Alec was all for starting as soon as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya guys! Thank you so much for reading! And thank you to [Amelia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOnIce/pseuds/AceOnIce) and [Em](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemilyj) for reading this over and making me feel like it was good enough to post! This is my first attempt at writing anything even remotely smutty, even though I'm pretty sure it was balanced out by the amount of fluff I threw in there. Still, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Love, Julie.
> 
> (find me on tumblr @hopesilverheart)


End file.
